


Wimbledon Whites

by SamuelJames



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a vested interest in supporting Federer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimbledon Whites

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wimbledon Whites  
> Pairing: Joe Chandler/Emerson Kent  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Joe has a vested interest in supporting Federer.  
> Notes: Inspired by the Djokovic vs Federer match currently in progress  
> Disclaimer: Whitechapel is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Joe smiled when Federer broke Djokovic's serve.

"It's far from over," said Emerson. "Djokovic is number one."

"You just don't want to cook tonight."

Emerson shrugged and took Joe's hand. Joe knew it was still early days but he was rooting for Federer while his boyfriend wanted the number one seed to win. They'd made a small wager, whoever supported the loser would cook dinner. As they focused back on the match someone shouted, "come on, Roger."

The atmosphere at Wimbledon was fantastic. Joe wondered if Emerson would be willing to wear a pair of little white shorts for him.


End file.
